highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucas Kagan
Lucas Kagan, born in Dublin, Ireland in 1901. Kagan was an orphan who lived on the streets until he was 10. In 1913, an Immortal, Richard Tarsis, took him in, he was impressed with Kagan's toughness. In 1923, after Tarsis and Kagan robbed a bank, Tarsis was not too happy about Kagan's performance and they got into a fight after Tarsis refused to give Kagan his cut, Tarsis had been testing his protégé, and deemed him ready; he shot Kagan to trigger his Immortality. In 1930, in Paris, during another bank robbery, they sensed another Immortal, Duncan MacLeod, who was making a transaction there. MacLeod implied he would not interfere or challenge so long as no one got hurt, but when the duo left, Tarsis peppered the front of the building with machine gun fire, killing a bystander. That night, Tarsis and Kagan were at a bordello when MacLeod arrived looking for them. He knocked Kagan cold, challenged Tarsis and beheaded him. Lucas came out to confront MacLeod after the Quickening and drew his sword. MacLeod warned him that it didn't have to come to a challenge between them. Over the years, Kagan didn't change except that he became more violent. In 1995, he met Simone, a prostitute, and the niece to MacLeod's friend, Maurice Lalonde. Kagan and Simone robbed transport van carrying a da Vinci sketch owned by art dealer, Franklin Waterman. She diverted the guards by pretending to have trouble, while he took the sketch and killed the guards. Simone and Kagan offered to sell the sketch back to Waterman for $100,000. Waterman also happened to be a friend of MacLeod's, and MacLeod offered to make the exchange. He recognized Simone, then forced her to lead him to Kagan whom he also recognized. He tracked the pair to the house Simone worked out of, and MacLeod swore that if Kagan killed the guards for any reason beside protecting Simone, Kagan would lose his head. At Simone's apartment, Kagan saw her uncle, Maurice Lalonde, and mistook his for a client of hers. Kagan told him to stay away and drove a stiletto through his hand. He later asked Simone to set up MacLeod, when she refused, they argued. She learned that he had stabbed her uncle and she tried to end it between them, telling him to get out. Kagan, told her no one left him and then stabbed her to death. MacLeod and Maurice later found Simone dead, and MacLeod went to look for Kagan. He tracked Kagan with the help of Simone's co-workers and stopped him as he was about to leave town. The two fight with their fists and then with their blades, MacLeod taking the time to stab Kagan in the same manner he had killed Simone. With a final protest of "It's not my fault," Kagan lost his head to the Highlander. Weapon Kagan used a longsword with a distinctive Katzbalger style (figure 8 shaped) guard. His dagger is a scaled down version of a traditional long sword. Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals Category:Beheaded by Duncan MacLeod